We are studying the biological mechanism of action of hepatocyte growth factor (HGF). In vivo, HGF exists in both a single chain form and as a heterodimer. In vitro, HGF has been shown to be multifunctional since the protein can promote DNA synthesis as well as the "scattering" of cells. Experiments are under way to determine which parts of the protein are important for the biological effects of HGF. Programs available through the supercomputing facility will initially be used to develop subcloning strategies for the HGF cDNA and later used to assist in analysis of protein structure and function.